1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser element and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a method proposed for recording a chip ID (mark) which indicates a position of the semiconductor chip on the wafer, from which semiconductor chips are singulated (refer to JP 2007-243132 A).